Changing Lifes
by NienkevH
Summary: After her parent's death, Kim gets sucked into the world of M16, but gets caputered in one of her missions. Against all expectations, the man gives her an unexpected proposal. At the same time, M16 sends for someone to save her...


Prologue!

You know, I'm a normal teenager, still not eighteen, - sixteen to be exact - have got a boyfriend every once in a while, love hanging out with friends, sport alot and of course, I'm going to school.

Only, something's missing, parents, since two months and five days to be exact. They went on a vacation but never returned, to say it that way. Their plane, an Airbus A321, in wich they flew on the way back, had a fatal 'mistake' in one of the engines. This one stopped working, wich resulted in a lot of kerosene to be gone and they crashed into see.  
Nothing had been found of them, and I…. At least I can say I've lost a lot of tears the previous months, I've cried that much, you could fill the atlantic ocean with it. (Okay, you must have figured out by know I love to exaggerate…) But again, it was kind of weird to experience, I can't recall every minute of that fatal day, but let me give you an impression of what happened back then.

_It had been a normal day at school, Tuesday October the 28__th__. I remember thinking at 12:03: 'About now they should land at Heathrow'. At 12:09, school's principal came to get me. I remember considering that to be very strange, I was a normal student, had normal results, and didn't recall doing anything that criminal, that could get me a conversation with her.  
I stoop up from my table and wanted to walk to the front of the class.__  
__  
"Please take your bag and stuff with you." She said.  
I looked her in the eyes with a confused expression._

_"Please Kim, you really need to come with me now!" Her voice made me wince._

_Okay, I quickly packed my bag and left the classroom right behind her. She walked to her office in a firm pace. 'What's the hurry for' I thought by myself. She walked into her office, I however, stayed at the door. She only gave me a doubtfull gaze. 'great' I thought by myself, 'Did I walk all the way up here, does this woman don't even know what to say.'I sighed.  
"Just sit here" she said, pointing along at a red desk chair. Even more confused I sat down, normally, students sat at the wooden – uncomfortable – chairs, why I had been allowed to sit in a chair wich would normally only be used by teachers and the school's rulers, wasn't clear to me at that point. Slowly she started speaking, she didn't tell me that much, but what I heard, would change my life forever._

_I was taken home, where everything went by without me noticing it.  
Ask me about anything that had happened then, and most likely I will answer: "did that really happen?"  
Strange, from one moment onto the other, your parents – along with hundred others –are dead. As for me, I was dumped with the sister of my mother and her husband, don't see it wrongly, I really like these people, but you know what they're saying: 'there aint no place like home'._

_A week afterwards, the funeral took place, and then, after several weeks – or even days – you are considered moving on with your life – at least on a certain point. I really felt like screeming, 'Hey, my parents are dead, and then everybody expects me to somehow continue my life? Are they all insane or something?!'_

_Okay, I do have to admit something, I don't think I was the easiest person to live with for the last few weeks, the fact that my uncle and aunt haven't suffered from a mental breakdown, surprises me. I mean, finally at the age of retiring, finally having time to do all those things you've got planned for so long, and than this comes up. And ofcourse they took me (and my dog, that little animal should have a home too you know..) in their home. It's better not to say anything about school, my results dropped from being good to terrible, seriously, if I'm not getting some good results for the upcoming tests, I might have to re-do this year. When a teacher came to talk to me – wich believe me, they all did – I murmered a little excuse wich sounded like, 'sorry, but I really can't concentrate'. And they backed off instantly, afraid I was gonna cry or something like that. I know, really bad, me taking advantage of the whole situation, but ehj, I've got better things to do then making homework etc. For example, I totally pushed myself to sport even more._

_I've always sported much, it began at being four years old, as my parents signed me up for gymnastics for toddlers, at six, I added football at my list, since all the boys in my class were doing that! At the age of ten, I quitted gymnastics and went for Judo, but after two years got sick of that and signed up for karate. Wich I still love doing, and of course, I still play soccer. We're actually one of the favorites to win this years championship. _

"Kim??"

"Yeah?" I anwer, it's my aunt calling me from downstairs.

"Coming for dinner?"

"yes, just a second." I'm anwering as I move away from my desk, there's a book laying on my desk, I realize I wasn't paying attention at it, and had been looking into the air for about an hour. I closed the book, it gave me a headache anyway.

-----------------------------

**a/n:  
**Hello everybody and welcome to my first fanfic :-)

Hope you enjoy reading it, but first some things:  
1) disclaimer: there's nothing to say really, as there hasn't appeared about Alex or another one from the Alex Rider serie, wich brings me to my second point;)  
2)You might be a little confused, reading the first chapter, since there isn't anything Alex Rider related in it yet. But believe me: It's just a prologue to give some background information, you will start recognizing things in the next chapter, I promise!  
3) English isn't my 'own' language, therefore I'm looking for somebody to check my chapters on spelling/grammar mistakes ( a beta…) I really hope some-one feels committed to that boring job xD  
4) enjoy, and review;) So I can: - stop writing inmediatly – go on with writing with this story - - go on with writing, but start another story.. - really hope it's the second one though.

greetings from Nienke;)


End file.
